


【茸莓】难堪雨藉

by suddaye



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddaye/pseuds/suddaye
Summary: 继母莓有抹布莓描写





	【茸莓】难堪雨藉

福葛被男人压在墙上，抬高一条腿，站立着插进了里面，男人发福的身体费力耸动着，粗短的阴茎不断进出那个紧致娇嫩的后穴。  
“宝贝，你真棒。”中年男人说着这种恶俗的话，肥硕的舌头舔着福葛紧绷的侧脸，像发情的公狗一样索吻，福葛闭上了眼睛，带着热气的舌头顶开了他的牙关，他的发尾被热汗打湿，呈现出一种低迷而暗淡的颜色，颓丧地垂落在肩膀上。  
男人肚腹上的肥肉拍打着他胯间白皙的肌肤，福葛被抓住头发仰起脸，被迫地承受着男人加速的动作，他缓缓睁开眼睛，纤长的睫毛分开一条细缝，急躁的现任丈夫性欲来了就不管不顾地把他拉进房间发泄，没有来得及关上门，侧边窗户的风又把门扉微微推开了一点，恍惚间瞥见一抹金色，福葛睁大了眼，待看清门后人半边脸的相貌，他惊讶地急喘起来，湿润的穴口痉挛着收缩，紧致而高热，男人被他夹得颤抖着射了出来，压在他身上休息了会儿才抖了抖下体，缓缓拔出性器，福葛腿软地滑落了一截才勉强撑住身子。  
“你今天好像很有感觉。”丈夫亲了亲他绯红的眼睑。  
福葛失神地向他送去一个毫无感情的吻。

福葛出身贵族，家里长辈一向看不起做生意的商人，无奈自从福葛十三岁遭遇了那件事以后，家里便把他当做是耻辱一般冷落了下来，冷眼相待地让他勉强留在家族里，福葛刚满十八岁就被送瘟神一样地嫁给了想要续弦的某位商人，他的现任丈夫，比他年长三十岁。  
据说做着一些毒品生意，家里有钱，总归是亏待不了你的。这是长辈们的原话。  
福葛逆来顺受地过起了婚后的日子，只有在夜深人静的无人的夜里，他才能把内心暴风般的狂怒和压抑发泄出来，然后再悲伤地把自己制造的一片狼藉一点一点地收归原位。  
丈夫对他并不算好，他只是需要一个带出去能令他脸上有光的年轻漂亮的妻子罢了。  
清晨里，福葛早早地起床准备早餐，把那些碗筷工工整整地摆在桌上，他把牛奶倒进杯子里，一只手顺势接过了那个盛满牛奶的杯子，五指修长，好看的指甲修剪成圆润整齐的形状。  
福葛抬眼。  
“早上好。”乔鲁诺带着得体的微笑，他吮了一口杯里的牛奶，用餐巾轻轻擦去嘴边的痕迹。  
“早上好。”福葛坐在乔鲁诺的侧对面，低头吃着面包，只露出侧脸，他的耳朵上戴着一个逼真的草莓耳饰，红得通透，仿佛刚摘下来还带着水露般鲜甜可口。  
乔鲁诺看着他淡粉色的耳廓，开口道，“我刚回国，还不太熟悉国内，您可以跟我说说有哪些地方值得一去吗？”  
乔鲁诺是丈夫的继子，从小就送到了国外，今年才回来打算在当地念大学，福葛嫁过来之后还是第一次见到他。丈夫有生意要做，可能十天半个月都不回来，临走前让福葛这个同龄人多和乔鲁诺说说话，虽然那个男人并不喜欢这个便宜儿子，因为在他口中乔鲁诺总被冠以“那个麻烦的小子”的名头。  
听到他突然的搭话，福葛抬起眼睛，刚要回答，就对上了乔鲁诺那双碧绿的眼睛，那种能够穿透人心的深邃静谧让福葛本能地心慌，他受惊般垂下了眼，脑海里搜索着报出了几个地名。  
乔鲁诺笑得温和，礼貌地道了谢。  
“不用这么客气。叫我福葛就好。”他也只比他大了一岁而已。  
接下来的几天乔鲁诺便背上书包戴着遮阳帽去到处游玩闲逛，福葛拒绝了他同游的邀请，独自待在家里，浇完花园里的植被就静静坐在阳台上看书，很多时候是在发呆。  
乔鲁诺在午后带着一束玛格丽特回来了，小巧的花朵聚在一起倒显出一副繁盛的模样，福葛惊讶地接过，把花拿出来插进瓶子里，放到窗台上沐浴阳光。  
“你喜欢花吗？”乔鲁诺没有对他用敬称。  
“还好。”  
乔鲁诺看着窗外的花园，“我看你经常照顾那些植物。”  
福葛不知道乔鲁诺什么时候关注他做的这些事，只是答道，“一时兴起而已，反正也没有什么事做。”  
他对花谈不上喜欢也说不上厌恶，娇艳而容易枯萎，在这个空寂的庭院里孤芳自赏，看着有些落寞。  
“或许你可以考虑一下改变现在的生活。”乔鲁诺说。  
福葛看着那束玛格丽特，花瓣鲜艳，还生机勃勃，或许明天，或者今晚，就会因为折断了根而开始败落，他瞳孔微微颤着，乔鲁诺偏过头看到他的神色，露出一副说错话的懊恼表情，“啊，恕我冒昧。”  
他转身上楼了。  
白天阳光灿烂得恼人，夜晚就有簌簌的风裹挟着云雨而来。  
福葛洗完澡，金发还滴着水珠，他耳垂上的草莓越发娇艳欲滴，他进屋以后就反锁了门。  
乔鲁诺坐在床边，好整以暇地翻着他开学要用的课本，福葛捏着浴袍的前襟，缓步走到他面前，阴影盖住了乔鲁诺的视线，他抬起头对来人笑了一下。  
福葛的嘴唇毫无血色，脸颊却泛起情动的微红，他松开了手，赤裸的身体白得病态，他对上乔鲁诺的目光，嘴唇轻颤，“救救我。”  
乔鲁诺吻着他的手背，“你是个聪明人，福葛。”  
夜色暧昧，年轻的身体和年轻的热度，如丝的金发缠在一起，交织出情欲的两种颜色。  
福葛打开了双腿，久经人事的后穴贪婪地含住了从未体验过的粗长事物，蕴藏着蓬勃的力道，在体内的最深处研磨冲撞，黏液随着抽插咕啾作响，福葛羞耻而惭愧地捂住了双眼，眼泪控制不住地从指缝间流了下来。  
乔鲁诺的性事温柔而霸道，他扣住福葛的手，怜惜地吻去他眼角的泪，福葛湿漉漉的眼里有些许闪烁的微光，乔鲁诺吻住了他的唇，软舌交缠，相互吮吸，福葛抱住他，主动迎合，舌尖勾着他，迎进自己口腔中扫荡。  
津液流到福葛的下颌，他张大了腿，让乔鲁诺抵着他的腿根挺动，方便他进得更深，更加用力地操弄着自己。  
他小巧的乳晕被乔鲁诺含入口中，舌苔舔弄，福葛低声呻吟着，他身形清瘦，胸部就像是少女刚开始发育的娇嫩乳房，乔鲁诺手心揉弄着他，沉下腰狠狠地顶弄，穴口被摩擦得红肿了起来，还在不知疲倦地吞吐着不断侵犯的性器。  
这种秘而不宣的情事让两人都沉迷其中，福葛夹住乔鲁诺的后腰，他紧紧抱着他，看起来就像是要勾着他往自己体内送一样，他前后晃动着腰，每一次都希望能让乔鲁诺操到最深处，填满他，占有他，覆盖那些恶心的记忆，抹去别人曾经进入过的痕迹。  
“乔鲁诺，乔鲁诺……”他呢喃着他的名字，话音带上哭腔，“操我，操我，求你……啊……”  
他还是哭了，身体被彻底填满，心里却无比的空虚，比以往更甚，这种暂时的满足和温柔让他感到更加悲哀。  
他的请求像是一道闸，所有躁郁的情绪都得以宣泄，他的话语被顶撞成断断续续的气音，他不停地在身上人的耳边说话，请他干他，用力一些，再重一些。  
福葛眼神涣散，身体摇动，他盯着天花板，抽搐着挺起上身，灯光像在他头顶闪动摇晃，划下梦寐的残影。  
窗外的雨下了一整夜，窗台上的花束早已被磅礴大雨打得残败，只有零星花瓣挂在上面，晶莹的雨露悄悄滴落，终归是难堪雨藉，不耐风柔。

 

【END】


End file.
